


Untitled

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Work, Established Relationship, Humor, Internet, M/M, Shopping, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one to do with a sleep-walking, internet shopping Chris....talk to him of course. [Unbetaed]</p>
<p>Originally posted: March 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

A pair of particular blue eyes opened and stared unblinking into a darkened bedroom. His eyes held a glazed look, the only feature that could distinguished that he wasn’t really awake. Pushing the blankets back, he swung his legs to the floor, stumbling slightly on his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. As he walked towards the living room, he bumped into a small hallway table, his hip hitting its corner with a dull thud. He paused briefly, placing his hand against the wall to steady himself before continuing into the living area. Chris fell onto his sofa, making a made grab for his laptop on the coffee table in the dark. Once it was on and in its proper place on his lap, he settled into to do a little late night internet shopping.

The room was dark when he woke, a barely visible light shown through a gap in the curtains. Now under normal circumstances, he would have simply tucked himself around his bed partner and go back to sleep, snuggling the younger man; but these where not normal circumstances. Reaching his hand out across the rumpled bed sheets, his hand grabbed for the other man, only to come up empty. Using his arms to push himself into a sitting position, Cory glanced around the room, searching for any sign of where his lover had gone. After finding none, he scrubbed his hands over his face, before doing the same to his hair, making his bed head look worse.

Yawning wide, he left the bed, pausing briefly to pull on his discarded boxers before leaving the room. Cory walked towards the living room, making sure to avoid running into the table in the hallway. He shook his head at the sight of it; the table had no real purpose, Chris just thought it was nice looking, so he bought it. And now, Cory was cursed with the misfortune of always seeming to run into the useless-waste-of-space furniture. As he round the corner, he paused, taking in the sight of Chris hunched over his laptop in the dark, the screen illuminating his boyish face.

Cory crossed the room, sinking into the plush sofa next to the younger man, who didn’t seem to notice his presence. The older man turned his body so he could see the screen as well; but he took a moment to look into the face of his young lover. Where Chris’s face was normally very expressive, in this case it wasn’t. It was blank and looked half dead in this lighting, actually it kind of reminded Cory of a zombie. Not that he would ever tell Chris that, otherwise he would probably be relegated to the couch or worse, back to his own apartment. Cory shuddered at that thought, before focusing his attention back on the other man and his shopping purchases.

As he looked over Chris’s shoulder, he paused at the website that Chris was currently surfing and adding things into his cart from. While the site was normal enough, Amazon.com, it was the department that Chris was looking at that worried Cory slightly…Baby. Cory sunk back against the sofa as his eyes danced between the words and pictures to the slight man at his side. As he looked at Chris, Cory couldn’t see any noticeable differences in the man’s younger body, even from just looking at him in his boxers and t-shirt. Cory shook his head to clear it of its crazy male pregnancy related thoughts, before it had the opportunity to wonder into the realm of the extreme…namely, him remembering the path his tongue took across Chris’s body hours before in relation to any obvious signs of pregnancy.

“Is there something you need to tell me? Because I was joking about naming that baby doll name Drizzle and raising it like a real kid.” Cory told the sleeping man, having decided that although it was crazy, he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to talk about whatever the hell Chris’s subconscious was thinking. Plus, it was late and Chris wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, until the packages arrived and he questioned Cory about them, who would pretend he had no idea what Chris was talking about. Cory chuckled to himself as he remembered one occasion where one of Chris’s random sleepwalking purchases had arrived and he spent the next day or so in confusion as to why he would possibly buy it; all the while, Cory was covertly laughing when given the opportunity.

His question was met with silence, which he was expecting; Chris very rarely talked in his sleep and if he did utter a sound, it was limited to grunts and the like. Cory looked at one of the products that Chris had just clicked on and cocked his head at it as he read the description.

“Why would anybody possibly think that a baby needs that, really?” Cory questioned at the offending [object](http://pics.livejournal.com/lil_grl_lost/pic/0000a64c). “Hell, it even says that adults can use it. Chris, would you wear that, and if so, I can I take pictures?”

Cory started to laugh, before Chris’s head turned toward him as though he understand what Cory had just said. Biting his lip, Cory grinned at his lover and waited for the sleeping man to refocus on the laptop in front of him. The older man watched, for a few minutes, as the younger man continued to shop for outrageous baby items, before breaking the silence of the dark living room.

“’Cause, I honestly love you for you, I just have one question, no…wait make that two. Actually, could be considered one, since it’s the same word repeated twice…How? And how? Now not to confuse you, I’m asking about two different things, the before and the after.” Cory wondered out loud as his brain took him back to the first part of his one-sided conversation with Chris. And then it was as though his brain caught up with his mouth, Cory smacked his forehead as his brain was flooded with terrible mental images which tried to answer his two-fold question of ‘how’.

“Oh, hey…that would be a great conversation piece. Although, how do you explain to your kid as to why they couldn’t play with the strange teddy bear in the glass jar. More so, how do you explain to your friends and family as to why you decided to turn medical waste into a Frankenstein-type [plushie](http://pics.livejournal.com/lil_grl_lost/pic/00009qs9).”

Silence fell again except for the tinny sound of clicking keys on the laptop’s keyboard. And the next item that came up on the screen, caught Cory’s interest. Not because it was gross or random, because it looked like something he would actually want to own…a [3rd arm](http://pics.livejournal.com/lil_grl_lost/pic/00008yac).

“That would be so cool if it had a pincher or something instead of a just a cup holder. I would so get me one of those to attach to my chair so it can hold my script while I read it and played on my phone. Good idea, huh.” Cory shrugged at the silence, not really caring about the lack of response, just enjoying being in the company of his young lover.

Cory turned back to look at the screen, just as Chris was pointing his mouse toward the checkout button, but before he could even click the link, Cory pressed the laptop’s power button, sending the computer to sleep. Chris frowned at the dark computer, moving his mouse as he continually pressed the left mouse button in frustration. Grabbing the sides of the machine, Chris picked it up as though he was going to toss it, but Cory pulled it from his hands, setting it down and closing the lid.

Cory watched as a pout formed on Chris’s face at the loss of his computer, but Cory ignored it as he stood and moved to stand in front of the younger man. Bending down, Cory reached out for Chris, placing one hand on the slight man’s back and the other under his knees. Cory lifted his lover up and settled him against his chest; the smaller man snuggled into the warmth of Cory’s chest as he was carried out of the living room and back to bed.

As he walked down the hall with his burdened, Cory once again managed to avoid hitting the corner of the table as he passed by and into the bedroom. He gently placed Chris on the bed and pulled the sheet and blankets back, so he could slide the man between them. As he tried to arrange his lover back into bed, he hand brushed across Chris’s right hip, producing a sharp hiss from the sleeping man. Crouching down so he was eye level, Cory squinted in the dim light from the curtains at the hip in question. Pulling Chris’s t-shirt up, Cory looked at the reddening area, knowing that it was going be a bruise by morning; after taking one last look at the spot, Cory placed a small kiss on the hipbone, earning a moan this time around. Grinning to himself, Cory stood and crawled over the younger man, settling into the lush bedding before reaching for Chris, tucking him into his chest. Chris went willingly, letting the warmth of his lover surround him as he slept.

As Cory began to follow Chris into sleep, he heard a soft by audible “love you” come from the other man’s mouth. Pressing a kiss to the top of the smaller man’s crown, Cory repeated the words as he drifted off finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few weeks ago and just got around to posting it. Originally this was meant to sent to Leah (coryandchris) on tumblr, but she left last night due to some Klainers, who need to learn to not be so rude to others. So I know she still kind of stalks this comm so I thought I would post and hope that she reads and enjoys it.


End file.
